happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats and Hot Dogs
Cats and Hot Dogs is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Fatty and Chef Meow Featuring * The Mouse Family and Spike Appearances * Toothy * Quarantine Plot Fatty and Chef Meow take a walk in the city, until they come across Toothy operating a hot dog stand. Fatty buys a hot dog but Chef Meow claims he can make a better one himself. He takes Fatty home as he finishes eating his snack. Chef Meow tells Fatty to wait in the dining room before heading into the kitchen to work. Just outside, the Mouse Family is seen running from Spike until they crawl into a hole in the wall. Spike realizes the only way he could get them now is to enter the house, so he knocks. Chef Meow lets him inside on one condition; to help him cook. Spike shrugs his shoulders in agreement. As the chef begins boiling some sausages, Spike searches the kitchen in hopes of finding the Mouse Family. Chef Meow reminds him he should be working, so Spike heads back to the counter and tries to make lemonade. However, he accidentally squeezes lemon juice into Chef Meow's eyes, blinding him. Spike uses this opportunity to focus on the mouse hunt. Fatty grows hungry as time passes, unaware that his friend is in no condition to cook. After a thorough search, Spike looks behind the stove, spilling some hot dog water, but finally spotting the Mouse Family. Spike resumes chasing them until slipping over the puddle. One of the mice dips his tail into the pot of boiling water, causing him to scream. Chef Meow believes the sausages are done and, after turning off his stove, puts one on a bun. The one he is serving happens to be Spike's tail. Fatty is satisfied to see his hot dog finally delivered to him. Spike realizes what's happening and is helpless as Fatty devours him tail first. Fatty wounds up coughing a hairball followed by getting an itchy throat. He is driven mad by the hairy hot dog and decides to attack Chef Meow, who has only just regained his vision in time to see the angry pit bull headed for him. Meanwhile, the Mouse Family help themselves to the hot dogs. Fatty enters the kitchen and joins in the feast, ripping the mice apart in the process. Fatty doesn't realize the oven is still on. Thus, the entire house explodes and causes sausages and buns to rain from the sky. Toothy moves his hot dog stand to the area in order to make a living. Deaths # Spike is devoured by Fatty. # Chef Meow is mauled by Fatty (offscreen). # The Mouse Family is ripped apart by Fatty. # Fatty dies in the explosion. Trivia * This marks Fatty's first death, his first kills, and the first time he gets into his angry state. * Fatty is responsible for every death in this episode. * This is the first time the Mouse Family dies. * Quarantine is seen buying a hot dog from Toothy's stand at the beginning of the episode, unable to chew it because of its mask. * Both Fatty and Chef Meow's deaths occured offscreen. * The episode's original title was Hot Diggity Dog. * The Mouse Family and Spike feel more like starring characters. Category:Season 67 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes